64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Horace the Hare
Bao Bao can't hug Horace, because he keeps hopping away. Bao Bao feels very sad when Horace has hopped away. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has noticed someone dancing with the animals. Nelson began saying that the animals are exercising near their guest. Molly said that this is their friend Cassandra. Georgina began saying that not everyone says "Hello" in the same way. Everyone hugs sometimes in traditional greetings. Story In the mountains of Asia, a panda sets off on his morning walk. He was very friendly and greeted everyone in hugging. He has hugged Gertie and Cassandra and everyone liked him. There is one animal that Bao Bao can't hug. His name was Horace, a hare who is very busy. He keeps hopping away, because he's very busy at collecting flowers. Bao Bao tries to hug him, but Horace refuses to be hugged. This makes Bao Bao very sad, because he is a friendly panda. Horace is not only busy, but also is very nervous. Bao Bao decided to keep an eye out for Horace. Bao Bao is still unable to give him a hug. Bao Bao got lucky in finding him. However, he is still unable to give him a hug. Horace still refuses to be hugged. Bao Bao gets heartbroken when no one wants a hug. The next day, Bao Bao felt very sad in the same place from yesterday. Cassandra and Gertie are very sad without a hug. Horace arrives back, persuading Cassandra and Gertie about Bao Bao still unable to hug him. Gertie and Cassandra liked being hugged and started reasoning why Bao Bao stopped hugging everyone. Horace had a lot of things to learn about hugging. He later visits the wise old carp who lives in the pond. Soon as he hits the gong, an Asian carp is constantly asking him for wisdom. Horace talks to him about the problem of hugging. He convinces Horace to hug with the panda in order to make him feel happy. Horace returns to the sad panda. He asks him to give him a hug after an advice from the carp. Horace began to give Bao Bao a hug, which made him feel happy. He later gives all three a big hug. Moral Ending Lucy likes the story told by Cassandra. She begins to hug Nelson very happily, along with Cassandra. First Appearances * Cassandra the Crane * Horace the Hare * Bao Bao the Giant Panda * Gertie the Goat * Confuse-us the Carp Gallery Ep 84 2.jpg Ep 84 3.jpg Ep 84 4.jpg Ep 84 5.jpg Ep 84 6.jpg Cassandra the Crane.jpg Ep 84 7.jpg Ep 84 8.jpg Ep 84 9.jpg Ep 84 10.jpg Ep 84 11.jpg Ep 84 12.jpg Ep 84 13.jpg Ep 84 14.jpg Ep 84 15.jpg Ep 84 16.jpg Ep 84 17.jpg Ep 84 18.jpg Ep 84 19.jpg Ep 84 20.jpg Ep 84 21.jpg Ep 84 22.jpg Ep 84 23.jpg Ep 84 24.jpg Ep 84 25.jpg Ep 84 26.jpg Ep 84 27.jpg Ep 84 28.jpg Ep 84 29.jpg Ep 84 30.jpg Ep 84 31.jpg Ep 84 32.jpg Ep 84 33.jpg Ep 84 34.jpg Ep 84 35.jpg Ep 84 36.jpg Ep 84 37.jpg Ep 84 38.jpg Ep 84 39.jpg Ep 84 40.jpg Ep 84 41.jpg Ep 84 42.jpg Ep 84 43.jpg Ep 84 44.jpg Ep 84 45.jpg Ep 84 46.jpg Ep 84 47.jpg Ep 84 48.jpg Ep 84 49.jpg Ep 84 50.jpg Ep 84 51.jpg Ep 84 52.jpg Ep 84 53.jpg Ep 84 54.jpg Ep 84 55.jpg Ep 84 56.jpg Ep 84 57.jpg Ep 84 58.jpg Ep 84 59.jpg Ep 84 60.jpg Ep 84 61.jpg Ep 84 62.jpg Ep 84 63.jpg Ep 84 64.jpg Ep 84 65.jpg Ep 84 66.jpg Ep 84 67.jpg Ep 84 68.jpg Ep 84 69.jpg Ep 84 70.jpg Ep 84 71.jpg Ep 84 72.jpg Ep 84 73.jpg Ep 84 74.jpg Ep 84 75.jpg Ep 84 76.jpg Ep 84 77.jpg Ep 84 78.jpg Ep 84 79.jpg Ep 84 80.jpg Ep 84 81.jpg Ep 84 82.jpg Ep 84 83.jpg Ep 84 84.jpg Ep 84 85.jpg Ep 84 86.jpg Ep 84 87.jpg Ep 84 88.jpg Ep 84 89.jpg Ep 84 90.jpg Ep 84 91.jpg Ep 84 92.jpg Ep 84 93.jpg Ep 84 94.jpg Ep 84 95.jpg Ep 84 96.jpg Ep 84 97.jpg Ep 84 98.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first appearance of Asia and its residents. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Cassandra told the story